Relationships
by DWPAF12
Summary: Rory leaves the TARDIS, and leaves Amy a note, explaning that he knows her secret, and it's ok. I'm rubbish at summaries, so if you read, you'll find out what I'm on about. Rated T for safety.


The Doctor stood in the main control room of the TARDIS. He had a terrible secret to hide, and he didn't want Amy or Rory to find out. He gently piloted the TARDIS to Leadworth. The Time Lord planned to drop Rory off and explain what was happening. Rory and Amy's relationship hadn't been working out lately. The Doctor couldn't stand to see Amy upset whenever she had an argument with Rory. But the Doctor couldn't stand to see Amy upset for two reasons: 1. She was his best friend and friends always look out for each other and 2. He loved Amy Pond. More than a friend.

4 hours later, and the Doctor was just preparing to land the TARDIS in Leadworth, Rory walked into the control room with his dressing gown on. "Doctor, where are we going today?" asked Rory. "Rory, please understand. Amy has told me that she wanted a bit of time away from you, just to breathe for a while. For now, I'm taking you back to Leadworth. I'll come back with Amy in a fortnight." explained the Doctor. "I understand, whatever makes Amy happy, makes me happy." said Rory, as the TARDIS engines told them that the time machine was landing. "I'll go and get changed." said Rory, and he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom.

When Rory returned with his bags, the Doctor waved him off, but before he let Rory go, he needed to tell him something. "Rory, I need to ask you something." said the Doctor. "Ok, what do you want to ask?" asked Rory kindly. "If it's ok with Amy and you, would it be ok for me and Amy to start a relationship, but when you come back, the relationship will be back to normal." asked the Doctor, fearing what Rory would say. "Sure, as I said, whatever makes Amy happy, makes me happy." said Rory kindly. "Thank you. See you soon, Rory the Roman." the Doctor said, and Rory left to go to his old house.

An hour after Rory had left the TARDIS, Amy walked into the control room. "Hey Doctor, where's Rory?" asked Amy. "You know you said you wanted a bit of time away from Rory, just to breathe a bit?" said the Doctor. "Yeah, why?" said Amy curiously. "Well, he's gone to Leadworth for two weeks, it turned out he wanted time alone as well." lied the Doctor, but the bit about Leadworth was true. "Oh, ok then." said Amy, sad that Rory would have left without saying goodbye. "He did say goodbye, he said there was a note next to your bed." explained the Doctor. Amy immediately ran up the stairs back to her bedroom. She opened the door to find a note next to her bed. It read:

_Dear Amy,_

_I am leaving the TARDIS for a while. I know about your secret about you being secretly in love with the Doctor. I don't mind you starting a relationship with him while I'm gone, but when I get back, I would like the relationship to return to normal please. I love you, please don't forget that._

_Rory. xx_

Amy put the note down. She never told Rory that she loved the Doctor. She got changed into a blue long sleeve t-shirt, an Amy Pond classic miniskirt and her blue Converses. She walked back to the control room, but couldn't find the Doctor anywhere. Then she heard an explosion behind her, and she ran off to find the source.

The explosion had came from the kitchen, and there was still smoke leaking out from under the door. She opened the door to find the Doctor standing there, with a black face from the explosion and an egg on his head. "Doctor, what happened?" asked Amy, worried about what may have happened since the Doctor never normally cooked. "Well, I was trying to make egg on toast, and after I had put the toast in, the cooker exploded." the Doctor explained as pieces of the cooker came raining down. "Don't worry, I'll microwave us some porridge." said Amy, walking over to the cupboard.

After the porridge, Amy and the Doctor walked into the control room to see a red blinking light on the console. "Oh, what now?" said the Doctor, frustrated. All of a sudden, the lights stopped blinking. "It was just a technical fault. Nothing to worry about." said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you'll react." said a very scared Amy. "Amy, don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. I won't lash out on you, if that's what you're scared of." the Doctor said softly. "Well, ok, I know you'll probably disagree with this and throw me out of the TARDIS, but, Doctor, I love you more than a friend." said Amy, and prepared herself for whatever the Doctor had in store for her. But she waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. She saw the Doctor walk over to her and he whispered softly in her ear. "Amy, I love you too." said the Doctor. Then slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. Amy did the same.

The second their lips touched, they both felt a rush of adrenaline pass through them. Their hearts picked up speed. They gently broke away, and just as they planned to walk up to the bedrooms, the console started beeping. The Doctor ran to see what was wrong. "Amy, we need to go to Flavania, a planet made of silk, or a material that looks and feels like silk." said the Doctor to Amy. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" said Amy, and together, they pulled the Time/ Space Throttle and flew the TARDIS into the Vortex for another adventure.

A/N: So, what do you think? I think the Doctor and Amy should have got together. Please review, and I'll write more stories.


End file.
